The present disclosure generally relates to the field of sorting sets of data, and more particularly to the field of a performing an in-place radix sort on data stored in external storage devices.
In-place radix sorting is a useful sorting algorithm for sorting large data sets with numeric or string keys. In-place radix sorting is able to be performed on data stored on external storage devices, such as hard disk drive storage devices. The time used to perform an in-place radix sort on data stored in an external storage device may be limited is able to limit the speed of performing an in-place radix sort on the externally stored data.